Never let you go
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Sequal to It's always been you. It's been four months since they got toegther, what if someone discovered their secret.What if someone tells truth and the reactions are not what they thought they would be. Oneshot


**Hey Guys hope you enjoy the sequel to it's always been you.**

**This is the last segment of the Suite life story, so I won't write another sequel to this one.**

**Do have another story planned for Suite life later on though.**

**That being said, enjoy the fic.**

**From last time:**

"_No I'm the lucky one, Lucky to have you, my feeling's never went away and never will maddie, It's always been you" He answered._

"_I hope I can always be yours" she said._

"_You will, I'm not letting you go, you're stuck with me" Zach joked._

_Maddie smiled, holding him close, she was happy she had blurted her feelings out._

_There were going to be obstacles but they would face them together, she had taken long enough to tell him she felt and now she would fight to keep him with her._

_She looked up at him, happiness radiating through her and answered his statement before with_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way"_

**Now never let you go….**

Four months had passed since Maddie and Zach had declared their feelings for each other and spent that amazing night together.

They had decided on keeping their relationship on the low key as they wanted to spend time together before announcing to everyone how they felt.

They both knew no one would approve, so it was easier to just wait till they told anyone.

No one would understand, they both knew how they felt, why should they not be together because of other peoples insecurities.

They knew it would be hard when they finally told the truth, but in the end they would still have each other.

**M x Z**

Maddie tapped her manicured fingernails on the counter top of the candy shop.

Having worked there for quite some time, she was beginning to question why she was still residing here.

When the answer walked into the room and flashed her a cheesy grin.

"Zach" Maddie whispered and grinned back.

Their love had grown stronger, hidden behind closed doors and displayed in secret ravenousness.

This was all they had, it was all they knew.

When the time was right they would tell the truth but for know they had to keep their feelings quiet.

Maddie had chosen to keep her job at the Tipton hotel, just to stay close to him.

They had little time together as it was, plus on her break she could at least spend some time making out with Zach in a closet.

Not her idea of romance but it was the best they could do at the moment.

Zach waltzed over, a grin still plastered on his face.

He was going to buy his usual supply of candy for the day and also steal the chance to have a quick conversation with Maddie.

Making the most of little time he could spend with her.

The secret was getting to him but he cared a great deal about Maddie, so he wouldn't tell anyone till the time was right.

Zach reached the candy counter and leant over a bit as Maddie reached for his favorite candy.

"The usual, I presume" Maddie joked, yearning to kiss him.

"You know me so well" Zach answered then dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Fuck I want you so badly Madz, this is driving me crazy"

Maddie handed him the candy, grazing her fingers along his on purpose.

"I know but we'll tell everyone soon ok" Maddie answered, ringing up the till.

Zach just nodded and left the cash on the counter and walked off.

Maddie watched him go, ignoring the hurt welling up in her.

It sucked that it had to be like this, she just wished there wasn't so many obstacles.

**Z x M**

Maddie left for her fifteen minute break, she reached into her pocket and retived her cell and let Zach know to meet her in their closet.

It was their meeting point, where they often spent their many times together.

She walked over to the closet and looked around to make sure no one was around and snuck in side.

Maddie leant against the wall, waiting for Zach patiently.

Sure enough he arrived, locking the door after him.

"Did you check if the coast was clear" Maddie asked, raising her hand as he leant forward to kiss her; stopping him.

"Yes Madz, I'm not stupid. We've been doing this for months after all" Zach retorted and leant forward again.

Maddie pushed him back and he folded his arms sulkily.

"Exactly, I think we should tell now" she said.

"Are you man, they won't understand Maddie, look let's wait a bit longer ok" Zach whispered and leant forward again and was pushed back by Maddie for the second time.

"Fuck Maddie, don't do this" Zach hissed and leant against the door.

"I can't sneak around any more Zach, I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, not occasionally in a bleeding closet" Maddie snapped.

Zach put a finger to her lips, telling her to keep her voice low.

Then he looked confused.

"Since when do closets bleed?" he asked.

"Oh Zach" Maddie whispered, shaking her head "It's just an expression, I'm just frustrated ok. We hardly see each other and I sort of envisioned our meetings as more romantic"

"I know Maddie, but we can't do much in this situation" Zach answered, running a hand up and down Maddies arm.

"That's what I mean; why we need to tell everyone" Maddie whispered, wrapping her arms around Zach's shoulders and pressing her face into his chest.

"I just love you much I want to shout it from the rooftops" she whispered.

Zach lifted Maddies head up so she could look at him.

"Ok then, we'll tell" Zach said.

"Really?" Maddie asked, smiling at him.

"Yes babe, we will. You're right, we can't keep doing this and besides I'm sick of only getting to kiss you sometimes and speaking of kissing…Shouldn't we be doing just that. Your break will be over soon" Zach whispered and leant down.

Maddie giggled, leaning up and kissing him urgently.

**Meanwhile….**

"Estabon, what the heck is that" Moesby snapped, noticing a pile of ash by the fireplace in the foyer.

"Uh Mr. Moesby sir, looks like a pile of ash" Estabon rambled, blushing and fumbling with his shirt.

"Well then why is it not in the fireplace, get a broom and clean it up, Arwin is on holiday so you have to do his work for now ok" Moesby snapped and walked away.

"Oh alright sir, I'll just get a broom" Estabon muttered and walked over to the elevator.

He waited till it reached the second floor and walked over to the broom closet.

He heard strange moans coming from the closet, looking around he approached it slowly.

"Estabon, what are you doing" a male voice asked from behind him.

Estabon jumped slightly and turned around, he saw a confused Cody standing there.

"Oh Cody, you scared me, someone is in the closet, moaning. Are they hurt" Estabon rambled.

"Um how should I know, I just got here. Why don't you check it out buddy, good luck I'm off to meet Kate" Cody said and walked off to the elevator.

"Ok bye" Estabon said and walked over to the closet, the moaning was increasing.

"There are two people in there" Estanbon whispered, getting worried.

"Don't worry I'll save you" he yelled and then flung open the closet.

This decision, he instantly regretted.

Maddie had her legs wrapped around Zach's waist and was being moved up and down, he was standing and leaning against the wall, his hands on her butt which was moving her up and down.

Both were in pure pleasure and hadn't noticed the door was open.

"Argh" Estabon managed his face white.

"Close the door" Zach gasped, noticing Estabon.

Estabon slammed it and turned away in shock.

"Well Arwin choose a perfect time to go on Holiday, there's people shagging in closets" Estabon muttered, heading to the elevator slowly.

Hoping to clear his mind of what he had seen, suddenly as if realizing something, he stopped still.

"Maddie and Zach" he gasped.

"Shagging, closet, brooms…I need a seat"

Zach pulled the closet door open, while doing up his shirt.

Maddie followed, smoothing out her skirt.

Estabon was sitting on the floor by the elevator, face still in shock.

"Can we talk to you?" Zach asked.

"I only came to get the broom" Estabon muttered, standing up shakily.

"Look could you not tell anyone, we sort of want to do that" Maddie said, looking anxious.

"Oh I won't don't worry" Estabon managed, shifting back and forth on each leg.

"Good, well bye" Zach snapped and dragged Maddie into the Elevator.

"Oh they are so gullible; this is too good not to tell" Estabon muttered and raced off to spread the news.

**M x Z**

An hour or so later the whole Tipton staff knew of Maddie and Zach.

The only people who didn't know they were being talked about were Zach and Maddie.

Maddie was just finishing her shift when London walked over to her.

"Oh are you pregnant, Estabon said you were" London announced.

Maddie looked at her confused.

"What the heck are you on about?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing, have fun shagging in closets. P.S, you can pay for any cleaning bills" London said and disappeared before Maddie could process what had been said.

"Huh" she whispered and walked out of the candy shop.

"Maddie can I talk to you?" Zach asked, he was looking worried.

"What is it?" she asked.

"London just asked if I got you pregnant, so I'm guessing Estabon told" Zach said, running a hand through his hair, a sign he was nervous.

"He's dead" Maddie hissed.

"Maddie" Zach hissed, going to follow her when someone grabbed his arm.

"Mum" Zach said, in surprise.

"I want to talk to you, both of you" she said, eyeing Maddie who stopped, half way up the stairs.

"Now" she snapped.

Maddie nodded, following to the elevator, butterflies in her stomach.

The elevator ride was nerve wracking, no one spoke.

They finally reached the Martin suite, in what felt like forever.

No one spoke till after they sat down.

"Ok are you pregnant?" Cary asked, looking at Maddie who gasped in shock.

"No, that's a rumor" Maddie muttered, blushing a bit.

"Ok, well that clears that up, now are you two together?" Cary asked.

Maddie looked at her, worried about how she would react.

Unfortunately she couldn't read Cary so instead she decided the truth would have to do.

"Yes we are" Maddie admitted, waiting for the verbal abuse.

"Well all I have to say is about time" Cary said and smiled.

"Huh" Maddie and Zach both exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry Maddie, two years isn't that much of a deal, Zach's dad is three years younger then me so it doesn't faze me about the two of you. What I was worried about is if you had pursued him three years ago but now he's sixteen and you're nineteen so it's not much of a worry" Cary answered.

"Really, so you don't mind that I shagged your son in a closet" Maddie asked.

"Well of course I don't like the shagging part but I don't mind that you're together. It was bound to happen" Cary replied.

"Well um ok, cool I guess" Zach said, clearly lost for words.

"So what now, we tell everyone that maddie isn't pregnant and just go on with our lives. There are other's who will object"

"Well let them, it isn't really their business. You haven't done anything wrong. There isn't that much of an age difference, if you like someone you like someone. I mean look at Demi Moore and Ashton kutcher" Cary said.

Maddie giggled and nodded.

"True" she said, smiling and feeling relived.

"Well now that it's all out in the open, let's have a coffee" Cary said and walked over to the kitchen to turn on the jug.

"Um are we in a parrell universe, your mum just accepted our relationship. Are you sure she's not just suppressing her rage" Maddie hissed at Zach who watched him mum making coffee and whistling.

"Nah she's fine with it, once we tell Cody everything will be ok" Zach replied.

"Ok that should be the easy part" Maddie said and giggled.

"Oh Zach, just one question. What do we do about Estabon" she asked.

Zach grinned his mischievous grin.

"Leave it to me hun, leave it to me" he answered.

**-FIN-**

**A/N**

_Ok that's the last of this suite life section as I explained above._

_Sorry if this was short but I was at loss for a plot so just decided to let it end._

_Currently working on another suite life Story mainly based around Cody._

_If you're wondering why Cary was so understanding, she just was._

_Because really Zach and maddie aren't that much apart in ages and also Cary seems an understanding type._

_Basically leaving the ideas open, she may disagree later on or others will but that's just the mystery of the story._

_Anyway let me know what you thought and be honest, Thanks to all who reviewered the first story... It's Always's been you._

_It's not my best one-shot but not my worst either, let me know anyway._

_New suite life story will begin soon …._

_Keep an eye out._

_Till next time,_

_KAT_


End file.
